


Standing By

by JantoJones



Series: Modest Briefings (The 2nd 100) [59]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: ~So if you're mad, get madDon't hold it all insideCome on and talk to me nowHey, what you got to hide?I get angry tooWell I'm a lot like youWhen you're standing at the crossroadsAnd don't know which path to chooseLet me come along'cause even if you're wrongI'll stand by you“I’ll Stand By You” – The Pretenders~





	Standing By

**Author's Note:**

> ~So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong  
I'll stand by you
> 
> “I’ll Stand By You” – The Pretenders~

There was a great deal of evil in the world.

For those trying to counter it, such as the agents of the United Network Command for Law and Enforcement, it often felt as though their battle was being lost. For the top team of Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin, that feeling was weighing heavily, follow a failed mission. 

Their latest assignment had resulted in a win for evil. Although they had done everything possible to prevent Thrush’s latest atrocity, they still carried the guilt of it. As was usual following results such as this, the two men headed for the apartment of one of them to drown their sorrows. This time, they found themselves in Napoleon’s sitting room with a crate of beers.

For almost an hour they drank the beer while Solo became more and more angry about the unfairness of the world. The more he shouted, the madder he got. He paced back and forth, only pausing to grab another beer.

“I have a mind to just quit,” he slurred. “We don’t seem to be making a difference.”

Illya was content to sit back and let his partner rant. It was unusual for the American to be the pessimistic one so, if he got into such a mood, it was better all round to let him work through it. Illya didn’t care any less than Napoleon, but he was better at dealing with negative feelings; having had more practice. He was also able to compartmentalise, and put things aside to be dealt with later. Admittedly, holding everything inside wasn’t the best thing for anyone, so he usually found a way to release it all eventually. Usually, he drank himself to oblivion on his own. He knew this wasn’t healthy either, but it was working for him so far. Sometimes, Napoleon would get him to talk, and open up about things; which was exactly what Illya was doing for him.

Napoleon continued with his diatribe for another ten minutes. Illya was beginning to worry that his partner really wasn’t going to calm down. Maybe this was the actual final straw.

“I’VE HAD ENOUGH!” Napoleon screamed; throwing his empty bottle against the wall.

The glass splintered into a many, jagged pieces and dropped onto the carpet. Napoleon swore and immediately tried to pick up the pieces. Unfortunately, in his inebriated state, he wasn’t careful enough and he cut the palm of his right hand. He hissed in pain, and dropped to his knees.

“I know how you feel, my friend,” Illya said gently, after he’d grabbed the first aid kit from Napoleon’s bathroom and began tending to Napoleon’s hand. “If you truly want to leave, I will support your decision.”

“I am tempted,” Solo stated sadly. “But what if that is the wrong decision?”

“There is only one way to find out.”

“What could I do in the normal world?”

“Napoleon, you could do anything you wanted,” Illya assured him. “Your skills are many and varied, so you would not be without options.”

“There are upsides to our job I suppose,” Solo went on. “Women, travel, women, food, women, and adventure.”

“Do not forget women,” Illya replied flatly.

Napoleon sighed deeply; his decision made.

“I’m not ready to quit yet,” he stated. “For one thing, who would watch your back when I was gone?”

Illya smiled. Napoleon’s words had said with humour, but Illya was also very aware that his partner did indeed have his back. More than that, he had the backs of every innocent in the world. As did everyone at the U.N.C.L.E.

“I am glad,” said Illya. “Though I believe you could have had a lucrative career as a high-class gigolo.”

There was a great deal of evil in the world.

Fortunately, it was balanced by a great deal of good; a force for which Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin played a large part. Hopefully, one day, the balance would tip more heavily in their favour but, until then, they could only keep fighting. Each had a partner that they could trust and rely upon and, in the grand scheme of things, that was really all they needed; someone to stand by them when the world became too much.


End file.
